In Dreams We Meet
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: Unable to continue working Amon finds himself stuck in a fantasy. A fantasy that takes a turn towards something he hadn't expected, but he can't deny he's not enjoying it. Short oneshot, smut, AmonxKaneki.


It was time for another fandom and I've been looking forward to this one for some time now. I have not yet read the manga, but I am planning to. So there may be some faults in here personality wise, but I tried to keep it as clean as possible! So here my very first Tokyo Ghoul oneshot(short) with AmonKaneki, because... I really like them together.

Enjoy!

...

Bent over paperwork Amon found himself unable to focus, words never really getting through. It was not a task of the utmost importance, but it still needed to be done. The papers needed to be filled in, so they were better prepared for their next mission. So they had a better grasp of what they would be getting into. But no matter how hard he tried, no matter how hard he fought against the tiredness that was taking its toll, Amon could not let his pen slide over the paper and fill in the right blanks. The words just didn't come out.

Blinking at the paper below, Amon noticed his eyes glazing over. A slight fog took over his vision. A warning of what was about to happen. It was nothing new anymore. At first Amon had tried to resist it, because it was not normal what he was thinking about. What his fantasies consisted of nowadays. It had never occurred before, but ever since he had shown up in his life. Ever since he had made Amon see it wasn't as black and white as he had initially thought, the dreams had started up. They varied in setting and mood, but they all had the same goal. Amon wanted to get to know Eyepatch better.

In a flicker the setting around him changed, his mind succumbing to the latest fantasy. It seemed he would be working till late tonight, but he was quite curious about this dream.

As he opened his eyes again, this time in his fantasy, Amon found himself in his own apartment. Soft light filtered through his sheer curtains, lighting up the room with the last bit of sun that was left for the evening. The sound of the floorboard creaking made him look to the side. Right there leaning against the kitchen counter stood Eyepatch, as expected. In his dream Amon carried on as if nothing was the matter. As if it was quite normal to have the ghoul in his apartment, in his home. This was supposed to be his safe haven, so no ghoul was aware of where he lived, but it was alright if Eyepatch was here.

Dressed in all black Amon felt some kind of familiarity to the way Eyepatch looked. He had even gotten used to the white hair, though he still could not explain why it had changed colours. The same went for the eyes, as only one eye turned red while the other stayed its own dark colour. This ghoul made Amon raise all kinds of questions, but they never left his lips. Even if Eyepatch was right here to answer them all.

"You promised me coffee," Eyepatch spoke up, breaking the silence that had settled between them. His voice was soft and monotone in Amon's head, but he wasn't sure if he remembered right. It was all a haze since they hadn't met that often, and if they did, they spoke few words as they clashed. But this voice sounded nice and put Amon at ease, so he disregarded that fact and just relished in the sound of it.

Without questioning if it would even be safe to get closer to Eyepatch, Amon stepped towards the kitchen and reached for his coffee machine. As the beans got grounded up inside the machine, grumbling under the pressure, Amon turned to look at Eyepatch and found two odd coloured eyes staring back at him. "Do you take anything in your coffee?" he slipped out, his hospitality never failing him.

"I take it black," the other answered, his eyes never leaving Amon's face.

Nothing really had happened, but for some reason there was a change in mood. Amon found his heart beating faster, his breath coming out just a little quicker, and his palms had turned sweaty. The coffee machine poured the coffee into a porcelain cup, the machine buzzing right after he was done as if it had just finished a very difficult task. Taking it from the small tray, Amon carefully scooted it towards the ghoul and let it sit there on the counter. Eyepatch didn't even reach for it.

"Aren't you going to have some coffee?"

An innocent question coming from those dangerous lips. Those eyes had the same lazy stance as Amon had seen last time on the ghoul, but there was a curious twinkle hidden in there. Wondering why Amon wasn't making any coffee for himself, and perhaps it was a little odd. Inviting someone up for coffee and not taking coffee themselves. Amon didn't remember inviting Eyepatch up for coffee though and that coffee didn't seem very important either. Answering the question didn't even seem important, so he kept quiet.

With a practised ease Amon moved towards Eyepatch, placing both hands right beside his hips on the counter to capture the ghoul right into a trap. A very dangerous trap that would have consequences for them both. But Amon still pushed on and pressed his lips against Eyepatch'. The reason Amon wasn't sure of, and couldn't care less as he felt those lips respond without hesitation.

Hands came into play right away, slithering under shirts, pushing past belts, and sliding into places Amon normally wouldn't touch or let touch so easily. Especially not by someone like Eyepatch. But the ghoul felt so frail before him. Amon was a tall muscular guy, training daily so he possessed enough strength to fight against ghouls. But Eyepatch was short in comparison, his body thin and not as strong looking at all. It was all a lie though, Amon knew that. Eyepatch was strong, very strong. He could kill Amon in a blink of an eye if he wished now. Amon was unarmed and vulnerable, and yet Eyepatch seemed to be submitting to Amon's every move without a second thought.

Hungrily Amon pushed his tongue inside Eyepatch' mouth, getting a first real taste of the dangerous ghoul. Shirts were already thrown down onto the floor, carelessly gotten rid of, because they were only in the way. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Amon knew this was wrong. Very wrong. His dreams had never taken him this far before, and he wasn't sure what the end result of this would be. All he knew now, was that he wanted the ghoul. Wanted to feel every bit of his skin, touch him everywhere he wanted, claim the ghoul as his.

Yanking the black jeans down those pale legs, Amon exposed Eyepatch completely. Never had he lusted after another man before. Never had he glanced down at a man's hard erection and had wanted it. But now a choked out groan escaped him as he saw the flushed head of the ghoul's dick, a drop of precum spilling down to the floor as the length twitched under Amon's gaze. Quickly he got rid of his own work pants as well, kicking them away to make sure they would not make this moment last any longer.

Tentatively Eyepatch stepped forward, pressing their hips together while their erections collided in between. A soft pleased sigh slipped from those sinful lips while lazy eyes looked up at Amon with a need that made Amon shiver.

Impatience took over then as Amon reached for those narrow hips, grabbing them forcefully, and using them as leverage to lift the ghoul up. Balancing him on the countertop, Amon stepped forward and settled between Eyepatch' legs. The milky thighs quivered as their erections brushed against each other again, the thought of what was coming next only making it worse.

There should've been more steps before Amon even got to this point. Many more. It should've been longer, better, more exciting. But he could feel the fog of the fantasy ebb away, announcing that this moment was almost over, and he needed to sit it out. He needed to see where it ended. Because he needed to understand why the dreams had turned into something sexual. And because… he really wanted to see himself have sex with Eyepatch now.

Grabbing his length, Amon aligned it with Eyepatch' hole, the head pushing against the ring of muscles slightly. He saw the walls part, willingly giving way for Amon's length, practically pleading to ease his cock in completely. It elicited another groan from his lips, and without another moment to pause, Amon finally pushed on. He watched his length disappear between Eyepatch' legs, slipping deeper and deeper into those warm walls, getting sucked in as far as his cock would go. The feeling was indescribable, the pleasured feeling coursing through Amon's veins as those walls squeezed tighter and tighter around his length.

And then he felt Eyepatch' hot breath fan against his neck, lips softly sliding against his skin in a teasing manner. Arms circled around Amon's shoulders, keeping him close, so he could not move away from those teasing lips, nor was he now able to look at the ghoul's face. It was odd not to be able to look at Eyepatch while doing this, but every time he tried to pull back slightly, the fog started to clear up again, and he didn't want to be pulled out yet.

So he settled for this moment, for the time he had left in this dream, as he pulled his hips back.

Snapping his hips forward, Amon forced himself inside of Eyepatch again. Those warm walls tightened around him, creating a friction Amon had never felt before. His arms were shaking as they held onto those narrow hips, unable to process the feelings that were currently coursing through him. Lips kept on sliding over his skin, teeth grazing along his neck as the ghoul nibbled on various places, never biting through. Amon was an easy target now, but the way Eyepatch treated him was delicate and sweet, while Amon roughly pounded himself into the ghoul. Their treatments were different, but their goal was the same.

Far too soon Amon could feel his orgasm building. He would like to say that the fire burning through his veins was far more intense than any orgasm he had ever experienced, but it wasn't the case. The dream started to numb everything, the fog now really slowly clearing. But he held onto the last threads of it, his imagined hips still thrusting forward into that tight hole. The moans of Eyepatch surrounded Amon like a song, fuelling the last seconds of the dream on more.

The last spurt came into view, the last thrusts about to be delivered. But then he felt a hand land on his shoulder. A hand that couldn't be there since Eyepatch' arms were still circled around his neck. And as he turned his head, trying to see who was disturbing them, the scenery changed back to the office he was currently sitting in.

"You won't finish your work if you keep daydreaming like this."

His new partner coming to check up on him. The one he couldn't quite understand, but had grown closer to over the past couple of weeks. Akira. Rudely had she awoken him, pulled him out of a dream that was about to end. End with something blissful and exciting. Something Amon had never experienced before.

"I'm almost done," he muttered in reply, his voice raspy for some reason. His throat choked up with embarrassment as it really occurred to him what he had just been dreaming about.

Perhaps it was for the best that the dream was cut short.

...

Follow me on Facebook for updates on more of my writing, and also a little bit of cosplay. I am planning on doing more for TG as well. Some YomoUta is also on the list, so stay updated there! Find the link on my profile!

Love, Dana


End file.
